


Of Rangers, Paladins, Druids, and Sorcerers

by KathakDancer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: D&D!AU, Druid!Remus, Gen, Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), MaraudersFest2020, Paladin!Sirius, Ranger!James, Sorcerer!Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28096773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathakDancer/pseuds/KathakDancer
Summary: When a project Remus is working on gets accidentally sold to a dragon, the Marauders embark on a (not so) epic quest to get it back!  Will they succeed? Will their friendship prevail? What battles will they face? (Probably, absolutely, who knows!)--Written for MaraudersFest2020!
Kudos: 3
Collections: Marauders Fest 2020





	Of Rangers, Paladins, Druids, and Sorcerers

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “I didn’t know it was important, so I sold it to a dragon! I got a ton of coins for it though!”

It was the best kind of chaos in Rosmerta’s today. Lily Evans was playing in the tavern-inn, her music jaunty and her face bemused as she watched her admirer. James Potter, part of a reappearing questing group, had stood and began to dance. His movements, trained and intricate, only further served to liven the crowd and thus, increase their desire for drink. In a corner table, chuckling at his friend’s antics, was Sirius Black. The finely featured paladin sat with a mug of cider in hand and patted the table in time to Lily’s music. 

Beside him sat the tawny, broad druid named Remus Lupin. While normally quiet, his laughter boomed as loud as an orc’s when James bowed, a cupped hand to his face, before a little girl who blushed at the royal treatment. Remus turned to Sirius, who was still watching the performance.

“I suppose his dance training comes in handy,” Remus commented, taking a drink from his cup of mead. 

“If nothing else, it’s a way to make Lily smile without an eye roll,” Sirius responded, turning his head to look at the druid. The two chuckled, remembering James’ past antics to gain Lily’s attention. 

“Where’s Peter?” Sirius asked, scanning the tavern for their last party member.

“Said he was meeting someone,” Remus said absently as a painted rune flashed on his wrist. He rose from the table with a quiet, “Be right back,” and went up to his and Peter’s shared room. 

Remus locked the door behind him and went to the desk. His eyebrows furrowed as he noticed a plain box opened and empty. Wracking his brains, he recalled having left it open overnight, but it had been full when he left for breakfast this morning. He searched the desk, in the drawers, then the floor and beds, coming up empty. Remus stood in the middle of the room, rubbing the back of his head in thought when the door unlocked and Peter walked in.

“Hi, Remus!” the dark-skinned sorcerer said brightly as he shed his cloak. 

Remus nodded in greeting, still retracing his steps.

“Something up?” Peter asked, stepping into Remus’ line of sight.

“Uh, just misplaced something,” Remus replied. “Have you seen a stone about this large?” Remus gestured the size of medium-sized ball. 

“Oh! Yeah, I just sold it for you! Plenty of coin for it too,” Peter replied, running a hand over his locks. 

Remus’ face paled. “Peter, you what?”

Peter tilted his head. “Yeah, it was just an uncommon stone, right?”

Remus groaned and put his head in his hands. “No, it wasn’t. It was a familiar-genesis stone.”

Peter blinked rapidly before inhaling deeply. “Fuck. I’m sorry, Remus, I didn’t know.”

Remus nodded and lifted his head, “Is there a way to get it back? I need to cast another charm.”

Peter was silent for a moment, scratching his chin before sighing. “Yeah, possibly. We might have to pay to get it back, but considering…”

Peter’s voice trailed off as Remus turned and grabbed their gear. “Let’s go then!”

“Oh! Al-alright, Remus hold -!”

Peter’s voice faded as Remus rushed down the stairs, bee-lining to the table still occupied by Sirius, who was now joined by a sweaty James.

“Hey Remus, sad you missed the last part of that!” James exclaimed, his bronze skin and curly black hair gleaming.

“Yeah, listen,” Remus leaned in to the table, “We’ve got to go get something back. Peter sold something I needed.”

Sirius exhaled and looked up through fine, ink-black hair as Peter approached the table. “Peter…”

Peter held his hands up. “In my defense, I didn’t know what it was.”

Remus nodded, placing a hand on Peter’s shoulder. “I didn’t mention it and just left it out. An honest mistake.”

James shrugged and downed the rest of his water. “Whatever it is, let’s go before Lily starts up another song. Then, we’re stuck here until I finish another dance.”

All three men rolled their eyes before shoving James, who was shouting affectionate goodbyes, out the tavern door.

-

“You didn’t fucking mention you sold it to a dragon!” Remus exclaimed, seeing the cave that was an hour’s ride from the town.

Peter opened his mouth, but was interrupted by Sirius, “Ah, who cares! We’ve dealt with worse!” Sirius adjusted the shield on his arm and raised it. “Onwards!” he cried dramatically, spurring his horse to a gallop.

James whooped and followed suit, while Remus and Peter looked at each other exasperatedly.

“Do you need to shut them up?” Remus asked as the two began trotting at a calmer speed.

Peter shook his head, “No, it’s fine. This dragon probably won’t eat them without a chat first.”

“How did you even find a dragon who wanted that stone?” 

“We’ve chatted before, she likes all kind of stones,” Peter shrugged. “She’s not a menace.”

Remus squinted at their companions, who had slowed to wait for them and were in the middle of a brotherly argument. “Since when is a dragon not dangerous?”

Peter chuckled, “I said she wasn’t a menace. Of course she’s dangerous,” and rode forward to break up the argument.

Remus sighed, dropping his head. He just wanted to make a familiar…

-

The quartet dismounted in from of the looming cave. Sirius readied his shield and mace, James his two curved shortswords, and Remus his quarterstaff. Peter rolled his eyes and pushed down on Sirius’ arm.

“Put that shit away, she’ll want to talk.”

The three watched as Peter strode into the cave, looking at each other agape before scrambling after him. The darkness grew as they ventured further, reaching a point where Remus cast an orb of light above them, following them deeper in. 

“So… what are we looking for?” James asked, keeping an eye on his feet.

“A stone of jadeite,” Remus replied. “It’ll have runes carved into it.”

Sirius glanced behind him at Remus. “What’s so important about this rock?”

Remus was silent for a moment before replying carefully, “I’m making something with it.”

Peter, who was behind Sirius, looked over his shoulder for a moment, and stayed silent. When Remus looked up to catch his eye, Peter raised an eyebrow. Remus tilted his head and motioned to let it go. Peter shrugged, nodded, and faced forward again.

Soon after, the dark grew less oppressive and a warmly lit exit appeared in their vision. The group passed through this exit and into a large, dragon-sized chamber. It was lit with numerous torches and had carved walkways and stairs along the walls. The walkways disappeared into holes in the walls large enough for an orc to fit through. At the farthest part, the large chamber curved to the right, seemingly to other rooms further inside.

“Where’s the dragon?” James asked.

A soft chuckle emanated from around the corner. “More visitors?”

James, Sirius, and Remus took standard formation: Peter in the back, Sirius in the front, James and Remus flanking. They watched as a large dragon rounded the corner, neck long and head crowned with spikes, scales the color of copper left in the salt and rain. She walked forward, faster than her size should have allowed, and stopped just out of sprinting range of Sirius.

“What brings me the pleasure of your company?” she asked, voice silky and low.

“You have something of ours, and we have come to reclaim it!” Sirius shouted.

“No need to shout, I can hear you just fine,” she replied, mouth stretching into a wide, sharp grin. “What is it you seek?”

Sirius opened his mouth but stumbled forward, pushed by Peter.

“Fuck’s sake, will you all stop being so dramatic,” Peter grumbled, stepping out from behind his taller friends and walking towards the dragon. 

As she lowered her head towards him, the three took a step forward to snatch Peter back, but froze at Peter’s next words; “Hi, Aunty Arjhi”

The three gaped as the dragon sniffed lightly and chuckled. “Peter, such a quick return!” She sat down quite delicately and set her head beside the sorcerer, who patted her snout.

“Aunty?!” James exclaimed.

Peter nodded and waved a hand, “Great-great aunt, technically.”

Arjhi huffed, “You don’t have to give away my age, now.”

Peter chuckled. “Remus, Sirius, James, this is my Aunty Arjhi. Aunty, my friends.” 

The rest of the party relaxed. Remus stepped forward, catching Arjhi’s blue gaze. “Madam –”

“Oh, absolutely not, you don’t have to call me, ‘Madam,” though I like your respect.” Arjhi tilted her head. “Aunty is fine.”

Peter, laughing at Remus’ shocked expression, turned to his aunt. “Aunty, remember that stone I sold you? Turns out, it’s Remus’ and he needs it back. I brought the money back as well.”

Arjhi laughed loudly, smiling rather gently. “I wondered why you brought me a familiar-genesis stone.” She lifted and turned her head towards the path-carved wall. “Frank! Alice!”

A few moments passed before two tieflings, one midnight blue and the other lilac, emerged. 

“Oh! Hello, James!” the lilac one called, spotting the man. “Beautiful dance the other night!

“Hello Frank!” James shouted back. “What are you doing here?”

The midnight blue tiefling, Alice, set her hand on Frank’s shoulder. “There’s a group of us that come help out Arjhi! We rotate out monthly.”

Arjhi smiled at them. “Could you fetch the jadeite stone Peter brought us earlier?”

They nodded and left, Arjhi turning back to the group. “I’ll tell you what, since you’re friends of Peter’s, I’ll give you a deal.”

Peter stiffened. “Aunty, it’s no issue, I’ll just return your coin.”

“Peter,” Arjhi admonished softly before looking at Remus. “I’ll give you the stone back, without repayment -” 

“For a price,” Remus finished nervously. 

Arjhi smiled and set her head down, ensuring Remus was at eye level. Remus took a nervous step back, bumping into Sirius and James who had stepped up behind him. James put his hand on Remus’ shoulder and Sirius gripped Remus’ hand in support. Peter walked back to them, standing at James’ side. 

“What’s the price, Aunty?” James asked, his signature half-smile quirking his face.

“You’re a druid. Why do you need a familiar?” Arjhi’s eyes shone bright with mirth, pinning Remus to the spot.

“… Aunty, that’s Remus’ business,” Peter spoke up, tone firm.

“That’s my price,” she replied firmly, lifting her head.

Remus swallowed, suddenly nervous. “W-What if I said it was for me?” he asked.

Arjhi chuckled. “I would know you are lying.”

“Why do you want to know?”

She shrugged. “I do get bored, and tales of admiration do go a long way to entertain me.”

Sirius tugged Remus’ hand for his attention. “Remus, if you don’t want to say, I will fight her for it.” He looked around to Peter. “Sorry, Pete.”

Peter looked at Sirius, then his aunt. “I will too,” he said, voice only quivering slightly.

James shook Remus’ shoulder, “As will I. You don’t have to tell her anything you don’t want to.”

Remus looked at his friends and back to the green dragon just as Frank and Alice walked up to stand under her jaw. Remus looked and then at the jadeite stone Alice held. He exhaled slowly, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. “I suppose you were going to learn regardless,” he said, looking up at Arjhi. “You did the charm, didn’t you.”

Arjhi shook her head. “I’m a poison dragon, dear, not the magic you want for a familiar so… exuberant. No, Frank handled the enchantment.”

Remus nodded. “So, it’s ready, then.”

Arjhi said nothing but smiled gently. Remus shook his head and laughed, “You know who, don’t you?”

She laughed softly. “I do, but I do so love a little drama.”

The druid walked forward, taking the stone from Alice and turning back. “I suppose I do too.” He walked to his friends and stood in front of Sirius. “You wanted a pet, right?”

Sirius gasped, looking down and holding up his hands as Remus gave him the stone. It shuddered, runes glowing as a vapor emanated from it and coalesced in front of them in the form a great, black dog.

“Remus!” Sirius laughed, kneeling as the dog bounded forward to its master. “How did you know?”

“James mentioned it,” he smiled. “I wanted it to be a surprise, but,” he shot a look to the chuckling dragon and smiling tieflings over his shoulder, “someone sped up the enchantments.”

Peter groaned and shook a finger at his aunt. “Why must you be so dramatic!”

Arjhi grinned, “You can’t read the runes, it says Sirius’ name on it. I knew you’d be back, and when you introduced the young man, I couldn’t help but stir the pot a bit.”

James grinned. “And to be fair, Remus did play in a bit.”

Remus shrugged, “I didn’t realize it would be ready to form – that’s why I was hesitant.”

Sirius, who was still cuddling his new pet, finally looked up at Remus with shining eyes. “Thank you, Moony,” he sniffled. 

Remus patted him on the back. “Anything for you.”

Sirius looked at the dog, rubbing its head. “What’s his name?”

Remus grinned. “Snuffles.”

Sirius’ head snapped up, then swiveled to James, who was slowing backing away.

“You told them that story?!” he shouted, jumping up and charging James, Snuffles hot on his heels.

James took off sprinting around Arjhi, yelling back, “In my defense, it is a fucking funny story!”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is unbeta'd, so please forgive/let me know about any mistakes you see!


End file.
